The Ritz Rendezvous
by Visme
Summary: Who else thinks there aren't enough Bedith stories on here? Here is a short story of what I think the Ritz scene was lacking in the 06X09 episode. I felt a little more should have been exchanged between them. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story. My own version of what was missing from their conversation. Review if you like! May continue story, or add an epilogue.


"The only thing I'm not ready for, is a life without you."

Stunned and shocked at his revelation, Edith looked back at Bertie unsure of how to respond. She tried very hard to make eye contact with him, but was failing miserably. Her heart was broken. After weeks had passed with no word from him, she had begun to realize that he would never come back for her. Even though he just told her he would have. She gave up on the fantasy of having a future life with him. And now here he was, asking her to take him back! She didn't know if she should be furious or outright relieved. Her emotions were at a constant battle in her head at the moment.

"I...I don't know if things can go back to the way they were between us. So much time has passed, Bertie...and I thought...I thought you made it perfectly clear that you couldn't marry someone you didn't trust."

Her words struck him straight to his heart. Tears threatened to spill over at any moment, and he knew that he was at fault. Before he lost his nerve, he realized he had to plead his case before she walked away from him forever. In a hushed tone, he leaned forward so she could hear him more clearly.

"I'm so very much ashamed of my behavior the last time we spoke. I know it won't account for much, but I had a lot of time to think, and I'm very sorry for the way I left things back at Downton. Forgive me, please. I let my pride get the better of me. The truth of the matter is, I don't care what happened in the past. Looking back on things, I realize that I pushed you into giving me your answer before. I never wanted to pressure you into accepting my hand, and that wasn't fair of me to keep asking you. If you ever were going to tell me the truth about Marigold, I never gave you the chance..."

"I would have, Bertie. I just didn't know how..." Edith interrupted.

Bertie seemed to take a moment to reflect, and then continued.

"I understand that now. But I meant what I said, I'm different. I should have been more patient and understanding. And that terrible, horiffic day replays in my mind constantly and haunts me at every waking moment. I was a fool! But you must know all this time I've done nothing but pine for you. And now I realize that there is no life at all without you in it. I'm lost without you, Edith... "

At this confession, Bertie choked on his last words and Edith could not help but allow her tears to spill over at the pitiful sight of him begging for her forgiveness.

"Bertie, please...don't make this any harder."

Clearing his throat, he looked back up to her again with more determination to finish this time.

"Edith, I know there is nothing I can say to change what has happened between us, but I hope that I will be able to show you just how sorry I am to have caused you so much pain. I hope you allow me the chance to do so."

Edith took a moment to reflect on his words so far. He had made it perfectly clear that he still wished to marry her, even with the risks it would involve if she accepted. And if she was honest with herself, she knew she wasn't completely over him. How could she? Bertie was a wonderful man and she loved being in his arms. She never thought someone could ever love her the way that he did. In just the short amount of time they knew eachother, she couldn't recall ever being more happier. Just as she was about to answer him, the waiter returned to ask for their order. Clearly annoyed by his sudden interruption, Bertie refrained from making any ill remarks. Edith made a quick scan of the menu and chose the first thing she saw on the menu, and he ordered the same. When the waiter walked away, Edith decided to speak up first.

"Bertie, how do I know that you won't change your mind again? How do I know you will keep to your word?"

"You can trust me, Edith. I know my actions spoke differently but if the truth comes to light, we will sort it all out accordingly. I want to protect Marigold just as much as you do. I know that there will be hard times ahead of us, but I am ready to face them no matter what the outcome. I don't care about my title or reputation. My priority will always be to ensure the happiness of you and Marigold."

It was at that moment that Edith knew she had forgiven Bertie.

"Oh, Bertie! Truly? I don't know what to say to that..."

"So does this mean that you will reconsider? Not that I need an answer today, of course. But please let me know that I still have a fighting chance?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes, I will marry you Bertie!"

Taken aback, Bertie looked at her in shock and then released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Edith felt there was no need to ponder any longer about his second proposal. Edith was crying tears of joy now, and Bertie quickly got up from his seat to come to her side and take her hands his. He knelt before her chair and looked up at her.

"Please tell me my ears have no forsaken me. Do I dare hope?"

"No, they haven't. I will marry you, Bertie," she whispered tenderly as she cupped his face and stroked his cheek lovingly.

He choked out a sob, and leaned up to kiss her lips. An uproar of applaud surrounded them, bringing them out of their revelrie and Bertie ducked his head, suddenly shy of the display he had just made. He quickly rose to his feet, but not before bringing to hands to his lips and kissing them fondly. Edith beamed and fought to keep her tears at bay.

The rest of the evening was pleasant and jovial as the two lovers spoke as if their time apart had never happened, though they knew it had. They each spoke about their latest news. Edith told him about her sisters marriage to Henry Tolbert. And Bertie told her about his brief visit in Tangiers. He left out most of the parts about his cousins funeral, not wanting to recall those depressing times and dampen the mood on their joyous reunion.

When dinner was over, Bertie requested to escort Edith back to her apartment and when he offered his arm to her, she readily accepted it.

"And how is sweet Marigold?"

"She is growing all too fast these days. I was even thinking about moving out here permanently to London, in fact, and bringing her with me. I've been coming out here more often lately, you see, for the magazine and I thought it would be time to move on from Downton and have a fresh start."

Bertie gave a small nod, knowing she was referring to the need for a fresh start folowing their broken engagement.

"Then I'm glad I came when I did, I might have missed my chance with you forever. I only regret I hadn't done so sooner."

Edith squeezed his arm to reassure him, and he briefly looked down ashamed.

"No more talk of regrets, darling. We have both had our fill of them these past few weeks."

Changing the subject, he inquired of her plans again.

"What shall you do with the apartment?"

"I don't know, I guess I hadn't thought of that. There will still be times when I will need to return to London for my magazine. However, I'm sure it is in good hands now that I have a new editor. But it's not something I want to give up, Bertie. The magazine...it's still rather important to me."

"Of course, Edith! And I support you wholeheartedly. I wouldn't want you to give it up."

"It makes me very happy to hear you say that, darling."

"Then it's settled. You shall keep the apartment open for when you must return for London."

As they neared her apartment, Bertie suddenlt stopped in his tracks to pull her closer to his embrace.

"Edith, I've been doing a lot of thinking and there is still one other thing I would very much like to ask you."

Suddenly alarmed, Edith held her breath and nodded at slowly him to continue.

"Well, the truth of the matter is...I am very fond of Marigold. And she is your daughter. But I should very much like it, if I could call her my daughter as well?"

"I'm not sure I understand."

"I would very much like to adopt Marigold. Once we are married and it's official, with your permission, I would like to adopt Marigold and give her my name as well."

"Oh Bertie, that would be so wonderful darling! You make me so happy!"

"You make me happy too, Edith! We are going to have a wonderful life together! Let us ring your parents straight away with the news."

Bertie kissed Edith briefly and then took her hand to rush off hurriedly the rest of the way to her apartment. Edith followed suit and held on to his arm as he rushed them thru the streets and up the steps. No one could steal away the happiness they shared at that moment. A lifetime of wedded bliss was on the horizon and Bertie and Edith were ready to welcome it with open arms.


End file.
